vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Majin Buu
|-|Fat Buu= |-|Evil Buu= |-|Super Buu= |-|Buutenks= |-|Buuhan= |-|Kid Buu= Summary Majin Buu is an ancient force of destruction that has existed since time immemorial, cycling between periods of rampaging and hibernation. During his rampages, he absorbed the evil elements of races he eradicated, and steadily became more violent and evil. The evil mage Bibidi knew how to summon and control him, and eventually used him to slaughter most of the Supreme Kais. After absorbing the Grand Supreme Kai, however, he was transformed into a less evil force by the Kai's influence, and was later sealed by Bibidi before his death. 5 million years later, Babidi comes to Earth to summon Buu once more. He is the final antagonist of the original Dragon Ball manga. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B '| '''4-B '| '4-B '| '''4-B Name: Majin Buu/Super Buu/Fat Buu/Kid Buu/Evil Buu Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Genderless, appears to be Male Age: Over 5 million years Classification: Majin, Creature of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Ki sensing, Magic, Transmutation, Absorption, can imitate techniques after seeing them (but not perfectly), can rip holes in dimensions by screaming, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Elasticity, Healing, Super Breath, very skilled in hand to hand combat, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Made a complete joke out of Majin Vegeta, Managed to briefly hold his own against Kid Buu) | Solar System level (comparable to Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan Gotenks) | Solar System level | Solar System level (Only below Vegito) Speed: At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Faster than the Super Saiyan 2's in Buu Saga) | At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Can keep up with Super Saiyan 3 Goku) | At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (superior to Super Saiyan Gotenks) | At least FTL+, possibly Massively FTL (Buutenks, a weaker form than Buuhan, effortlessly beat up Mystic Gohan) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XPJ '| '''Class XPJ '(Able to push the Spirit Bomb and able to fight with high tier Z-Fighters) | '''Class XPJ | Class XPJ Durability: Solar System level '''(Took a few hits from Kid Buu, but was heavily outmatched) | '''Solar System level | Solar System level | Solar System level Stamina: Very high, but can lose energy if he takes enough damage. Range: At least one red dwarf diameter. Multi-universal via tearing of space-time continuum (only under sufficiently high duress). Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: It tends to differ. As Kid Buu, he's just an omnicidal maniac with the mindset of an animal, as Super Buu, he's just an impatient lugnut, but then gets smarter when absorbing Piccolo, and as Fat Buu, he's more like a child with the occasional temper tantrums. Super Buu does demonstrate higher intelligence at some points, however; he was able to count the amount of humans left on Earth from the lookout, deduce the length of an hour by counting the amount of sand particles in an hourglass, and he made an extensive plan to defeat and absorb Gotenks and Gohan. Weaknesses: Majin Buu has very low intelligence in some forms. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Absorption: A very difficult attack where Buu throws a piece of his body to wrap around the opponent which then absorbs them as part of himself and gains their power, knowledge, and techniques. * Death Ball: Makes a large energy ball that can destroy a whole planet in a matter of seconds. * Extinction Attack: A attack that creates a vast amount of energy from his left palm that disperses to seek out and kill all human beings in one attack. * Henka Beam: An energy beam shot from his antenna that turns his opponent into inanimate matter, usually food. * Kamehameha: A powerful beam of ki, can destroy a planet if enough power is put into it. * Kaikai (Kaioshin version of instant transmission): Instantly teleports to a location, and does not need to sense ki to do so. * Mouth Beam: Buu fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth. Used against Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks. * Vanishing Beam: A technique used many times by Buu; it is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. * Flame Shower Breath: Buu inhales deeply and then exhales creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane that can level a city. Key: Fat Buu | Kid Buu | Super Buu | Buuhan (Gohan absorbed) Notes: Due to considerable contradictions, we do not consider Dragon Ball Kai as part of the main canon, and strictly use the original manga and Dragon Ball Super for scaling the characters. It should also be noted that the difference between the lowest and highest bounds of Solar System level is roughly a trillion times, making it incredibly inconsistent for even the strongest Buu Saga characters to be listed as anything more than 4-B. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) SCP-682's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:Chi Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 4 Category:Flight Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Elasticity Users